Fierce
by IceLycoris
Summary: Harry tau definisi dari kata mengidolakan, sangat mengerti hingga akhirnya menjadi benci. Dan menggutip Hermione bahwa cinta dan benci hanya setipis benang. Harry membenci dirinya, dan pekerjaannya lama kelamaan. - Drarry
1. Coffee

**Summary** : Harry tau difinisi dari kata mengidolakan, sangat mengerti hingga akhirnya menjadi benci. Dan menggutip Hermione bahwa cinta dan benci hanya setipis benang. Harry membenci dirinya, dan pekerjaannya lama kelamaan.

**Disclaimer** : J.K Rowling

**Warning** : AU, MxM, crack maybe….

**A/N** : Ah iya, dalam fanfic ini saya menuliskan bahwa Harry dan Draco tidak berada dalam lingkungan sekolah yang sama, dan disini saya menuliskan bahwa Harry mengagumi tokoh Draco tapi tenang Draco dan Harry akan tetap bermusuhan nanti. Dan tambahan disini Harry tidak mengunakan kacamata.

Enjoy!

**-Drarry-**

Hermione hanya mendesah ketika dirinya membaca kertas demi kertas yang diberikan atasannya, lembar demi lembar kertas dengan gambar gambar model pakaian terlihat jelas dengan lingkaran penjelasan disana sini.

Musim panas akan datang sebentar lagi, dan Hermione harus bekerja ekstra setiap malam untuk menentukan setiap tawaran pemotretan untuk modelnya. Hermione adalah manager model, karier modelnya yang sedang naik daun membuatnya harus bekerja lebih dari dulu saat pertama kali menjejakkan kaki ke dunia _modelling_. Dan lebih ekstra lagi ketika atasannya memanggilnya dan memberikan dokumen rencana sesi pemotretan untuk modelnya yang katanya akan dibayar tinggi, Hermione mengutuk dalam hati.

Ia mulai memilah milah dokumen pekerjaan yang akan di diberikan kepada modelnya diruang tata rias, ruang dengan banyak kaca dan bolam membingkainya, serta tumpukkan pakaian, manikin, dan gantungan besi. Samar samar terdengar musik beat dari luar ruangan, modelnya sedang melakukan latihan _runaway_.

Setengah jam kemudian pintu terbuka, Harry masuk dengan sebuah handuk kecil bertengger di pundaknya dan juga _pocari sweat_ di tangannya, mukanya sedikit berkeringat kepanasan karena terpaan sinar lampu studio yang gila gilaan.

"Menyusun data lagi Hermione?" Harry menarik bangku disebrang Hermione dan menariknya untuk mendekat pada wanita itu, Hermione mendesah lelah.

"Perkerjaanmu Harry, menyusahkan." Harry tertawa pelan, meminum lagi botol minumannya. "ah, Hermione," wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Sabtu ini aku dan Ron mau ke bar kau mau ikut?"

"_No_ Harry, _No_!" Harry mendesah kesal, "Kau model Harry, dan parahnya kau sedang naik daun! Media memandangmu saat ini." Hermione kembali dengan dokumen miliknya, "Kau bisa menjadi sasaran empuk media, selain itu kau kan tak kuat dengan alkohol."

Harry meringis meng-iya-kan.

Jam 3 sore Harry dan Hermione keluar dari kantor agensi, bunga imajiner di sisi Harry dan rasa dongkol di diri Hermione. Hermione mendapat tawaran untuk Harry mengiklankan sebuah _jeans_ keluaran Terbaru dari _Levi's_ dan itu adalah harga mati karena agensi harus mempertahankan urusan kerjasama yang sudah cukup lama dengan pihak perusahaan pakaian itu, dan tentu berarti Hermione harus mengubah jadwal dari awal lagi, berbeda dengan Harry yang menghabiskan waktu mandi dan melakukan sauna singkat sehabis latihan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh pelatihnya, Harry menatap Hermione iba.

Mereka menaiki mobil _van_ berwarna silver, Hermione yang mengemudi dan mulai melaju menuju kearah _café_ tempat biasa mereka bertemu dengan Ron—tentunya selain bar yang suka mereka kunjungi semasa kuliah dulu—Ron sudah menunggu disana, melambaikan tangan kearah Hermione dan Harry yang saat itu memakai kacamata hitam agar tak tersorot orang. Setelah mereka lulus dari _Hogwarts_ mereka mulai tampak tak begitu sering bertemu, pekerjaan Ron yang seorang jurnalis lepas dan Harry yang seorang model berserta Hermione yang merupakan managernya membuat mereka harus berakhir di jalan masing masing, namun mereka tetap berusaha untuk bersama. Harry memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Ron.

"Kacamata hitam lagi Harry?" Harry mengambil tempat duduk disamping Ron dan Hermione di depan Ron, "Tidak ada wartawan disini."

"Kau jurnalis Ron," Harry mengambil buku menu, "Dan lebih parahnya jurnalis _fashion_." Ron tertawa.

Pelayan datang dengan note pesanan, Harry memilih _double espresso_ dengan _tiramisu_, sedangkan Hermione _red velvet_ dengan _ice coffee_. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan santai, Ron yang terus bercerita tentang bagaimana ia diganggu seorang wanita dengan terus terusan mengajaknya makan siang, dibalas dengan Harry yang menghela nafas dengan tingkah Ron yang tak _sensitive_ dan Hermione yang tampak tidak suka.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar adikmu?" Harry mengalihkan pembicaraan, Ron menatap Harry mengejek. "Wow, ada yang menanyakan mantan pacar," nada bicara Ron usil namun sedikit menghina. Harry memutar bola matanya, "Hei, aku hanya bertanya sebagai seorang sahabat."

"Aku tak yakin itu dalam arti sa-ha-bat," Ron menyikut Harry, pemuda itu menggeser tempat duduknya malas. "Ahahaha, dia baik Harry kau terlalu serius!" Harry mendesah kesal. Ia pikir godaan tentang dirinya dan Ginevra Weasley telah sirna setelah ia putus dengan gadis itu dipertengahan masa kuliahnya.

"Dia akan berangkat ke Amerika minggu depan," Ron berujar.

"Dia tidak bekerja? Padahal ia bilang dapat tawaran pekerjaan bagus karena nilainya yang tergolong baik," Hermione menyuap _cake_ miliknya. Ron menaikkan bahunya, "Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya." Ron meminum _americano_ miliknya, "Sepertinya dia masih patah hati dan tak mau ada disini untuk waktu yang lama," melirik menghina ke Harry, Harry mendesah sabar.

_Handphone_ milik Ron berdering, Harry memajukan kursinya memberikan akses pada Ron untuk keluar dan mengangkat telpon miliknya. Harry dan Hermione asik dengan _cake_ mereka masing masing, tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Ron menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telinganya dan meringis. Mereka yakin itu pasti dari Ibunya.

"_Sorry_ _mate_, sepertinya aku harus kembali kerumah _Mom_," Ron mengambil jaket yang tergeletak dikursi miliknya. "Mom mengadakan acara makan malam besar satu keluarga, katanya sih untuk Ginny yang akan pergi sebentar lagi." Ron mengenakan jaket miliknya, membenarkan sedikit, "Bahkan ia menyuruhku mengajak kalian untuk ikut. Mom mulai tak rasional, jelas jelas Ginny masih '_anti'_ denganmu Harry."

Harry merasa sangat bersalah dalam hati namun marah dalam keadaan yang sama, bagaimana pun juga hubungan mereka berakhir, Harry-lah yang memutuskan Ginny.

"Jaga ucapanmu Weasley! Bagaimana pun juga itu salah Ginny yang tidak dapat move on." Beberapa pelangan memperhatikan mereka, ada juga yang berbisik bisik. Ron mengabaikkannya, Hermione mencubit kecil pinggang Ron, ia mengerutu dan tak lama kemudian melenggang pergi. Hermione memegang tangan Harry menenangkan sahabatnya semangat.

Hermione mengantar Harry pulang memutar beberapa lagu Maroon 5 berusaha menenangkan Harry yang menjadi lebih deiam, "Jadi besok aku jemput jam 7 okay, langsung istirahat dan jangan minum _beer_ untuk malam ini," Hermione menasehati dengan nada serius karena tau kebiasaan temannya jika dilanda rasa marah, Harry mengangguk mengerti. Hermione menurunkan Harry didalam Parkiran basement apartement, Harry melangkah kearah lift, baru saja sampai lantai 3 Hermione memberikan pesan singkat yang sama dengan nasehatnya, Harry mengabaikannya.

**-Drarry-**

Pagi itu jadwal latihan koreografi diundur, menjadikan Harry dan Hermione duduk di ruang tunggu di lantai bawah kantor agensi. Harry sibuk dengan majalah _fashion_, membaca ulasan tentang jas jas terbaru keluaran _Hermés_, dan berhenti pada suatu foto. Hermione mencuri pandang.

"Draco Malfoy, hm?" Harry menurunkan sedikit majalanhnya, "Dia model yang sangat ber-talenta, aku dengar dia berhasil masuk majalah _Vogue_ dalam waktu 2 tahun," Hermione kembali dengan dokumennya, dan tersenyum puas pada jadwal padat Harry.

"Ya, memang dia terlihat bertalenta," Harry membalik halaman berikutnya, menampilkan potret Luna Lovegood sahabat mereka waktu _High School_ dulu yang juga memasuki dunia model, dia begitu elegan dengan blazer _Hermés_ keluaran terbaru. Hermione berdecak kagum. "Luna memang berbakat, sayang tak ada yang menyadarinya saat masih berada di _High School_," Hermione menaikan bahunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Harry di panggil untuk segera ke studio atas. Hermione mengekor dari belakang. Harry lebih milih menggunakan tangga dari pada lift, mengingat studio mereka yang hanya berada di lantai 3. Harry memandangi foto foto model yang terpampang di dinding berlapis kertas berwarna hitam putih motif zebra kantor agensi. Namun yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah foto Draco Malfoy yang bertelanjang dada dengan jas yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya, tubuhnya membelakangin kamera namun dengan wajah yang sedikit menoleh kebelakang, siluet wajahnya yang tegas membawa kesan misterius. Hermione menepuk agak keras pundak Harry dan kembali berjalan kearah studio.

Sebenarnya Harry sedikit malas mengikuti latihan koreografi karena umurnya yang sudah genap 1 tahun dalam dunia industri model, namun Hermione terus terusan menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti latihan, karena menurutnya 1 tahun tidaklah cukup untuk membuatnya disebut _professional_.

Harry membuka pintu tahan suara studio, dan memasuki studio dengan senyum kecil. Cho Chang menyapanya dari ujung studio sembaring melambaikan tangan, Harry menyapa ringan. Ruangan studio cukup lebar, sekitar 20 kali 10 meter dengan lampu lampu gantung besi diatasnya, ada satu panggung _runaway_ 3 meter kali 10 meter ditengah ruangan. Di sisi kiri panggung terdapat layar putih pemotretan dengan _softbox_, _beauty dish_, _striplight_, _continuous light_, dan tripod. Dan seperti biasa ruangan ini agak panas walau sudah memakai _air conditioner_.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan Oliver Wood sang model kormesial dan diikuti oleh Seamus fotografer agensi dan juga Neville asisten atau dapat disebut juga calon fotografer, yang memegang tripod tambahan di belakangnya sembaring menyapa Hermione dan Harry saat melewati mereka berdua. Oliver mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir sofa, dan mulai bermain dengan gadgetnya, sedangkan Harry menyender di dinding studio sambil melipat tangan didepan dada santai.

"Ah, Miss. Tonks belum datang?" Seamus membuka pembicaraan, Cho Chang yang sibuk dengan kotak make up-nya selama ini mendongak, "Belum, sepertinya beliau sedang ada urusan."

Seamus mendesah, menyalakan televisi plasma di ujung ruangan dekat dengan sofa. Siaran ulang _runaway_ merk _Hermés_, Draco Malfoy melangkah, Oliver sedikit berpaling dari gadgetnya. Seamus bersiul kagum, "Dia benar-benar bertalenta, hm?"

"2 tahun menginjakkan kaki didunia permodelan, dan ia langsung masuk ke majalah _Vogue_," Oliver berkomentar, Harry menatap lekat televisi. "Dan lebih parahnya langsung menjadi _cover_ majalah, kau tau fotonya dengan pakaian renang dan punggungnya yang nampak sempurna?" Cho bergumam _'gay'_ ketika Seamus meyuarakan pendapatnya, Seamus memelototi Cho, Harry dan Hermione tertawa.

Beberapa saat pintu terbuka, Dean Thomas masuk dengan kaos putih polos dan celana olah raga bersamaan pula dengan Katie Bell dan Lavender Brown.

"Hai _guys_," sapa Dean, muka Cho sedikit memerah. Katie dan Lavender memilih duduk disofa sebelah Oliver.

Perbincangan mereka berubah menjadi hal yang sedikit menyimpang, dari tanggapan orang orang bahawa Cedric Diggory adalah _gay_ dan Lisa Turpin yang ketauan menciumi wanita di toilet kantor agensi, dan berakhir dengan bagaimana Mr. Snape—pengurus bagian editorial yang benar benar berselera tinggi—menganakemaskan Draco Malfoy waktu dirinya masih berada dalam tahap latihan. Seamus sudah lama menjadi fotografer agensi, dan ia mengerti betul bagaimana langkah langkah pria berambut platina itu masuk ke dunia model.

"—dan yeah, Draco memang sok waktu ia terpilih untuk mengikuti _runaway_ di Paris untuk _Hugo Boss_," Seamus terus melanjutkan ceritanya, Oliver sesekali mencela membela Malfoy. Seamus hanya memutar bola mata jika Oliver mulai membela, karena tau maksud dari Oliver untuk tidak 'meremehkan' model lain. Harry menatap serius, sedikit tidak percaya pada Seamus.

"Namun memang aku akui Draco sangat cocok dengan khas model pakaian _Hugo Boss_ pada waktu itu," Seamus mendudukan diri di kursi kayu tinggi, "Dan setelah itu ia seperti roket melesat begitu saja ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi." Harry makin terkagum.

Saluran televisi berganti menjadi siaran ulang _fashion show Victoria's Secret_. Seamus bersiul memuja, Oliver, Harry dan Dean terpaku pada layar. Wanita wanita eksotis dengan tubuh yang di balut pakaian dalam dan _props_ yang gila gilaan. Jangan sampai ada yang '_bersemangat_'.

"Yak, _kids_." Wanita dengan rambut berwarna unggu menepuk tangannya dua kali, "Sudah selesai menatap tubuh bagus para _angels_?"

Ah, _Angels_ adalah sebutan khusus untuk para model yang mendapat _props_ berupa sayap pada _fashion show Victoria's Secret_.

Seamus langsung mematikan televisi dengan muka yang sedikit memerah. tersenyum puas. Nymphadora Tonks, atau yang lebih akrab disebut , wanita bujangan dengan karakteristik yang menarik dan tentunya _easy going_.

"Ah, sebelum memulai latihan kita hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang." membuka pintu studio. "Perkenalkan Narcissa Malfoy." Cho tampak terkejut setengah menatap kagum. Berbanding terbalik dengan Harry.

Di pandangan Harry adalah tokoh tante necis di film 1001 Dalmantion favoritenya waktu masih berumur jagung.

"_Good Afternoon_." Wanita itu menyapa dingin, "Mari mulai latihannya." Harry tertegun.

**-Drarry-**

Cho membenarkan tataan _make up_ yang tipis pada Harry, sedikit menggerutu saat Harry tak sengaja mengerutkan alisnya pada saat Hermione yang ada diruang tata rias membicarakan tentang jadwalnya yang _super_ sibuk besok.

Sebenarnya make up dalam latihan tidak terlalu diperlukan, karena latihan _runaway_ sebenarnya hanya bagaimana kau berjalan dalam panggung dan mengikuti irama, namun berkata lain untuk kali ini.

Oliver berjalan keluar ruang tata rias ketika Neville memanggilnya untuk pemanasan singkat. Katie dan Lavender duduk di bangku sebelah Harry menunggu giliran untuk di tata oleh Cho.

Hermione menghela nafas, memulai nasihatnya. Harry berdiri dari kursinya ketika Cho menepuk pundaknya. Harry menarik nafas.

Hari ini hari besar karena sesi latihan kali ini mereka kedatangan Mrs. Malfoy yang merupakan _designer_ lepas yang dulu pernah bekerja untuk perusahaan pakaian merk _Channel_—begitu kata Hermione ketika Harry mengatainya mirip dengan wanita dalam film, dan tentunya Hermione langsung penyikutnya—Harry menyemangati diri dalam hati. Bunyi musik ber-_beat_ sedang terdengar samar, Oliver seperti sudah mulai dengan latihan _runaway_-nya.

"Harry, kau dipanggil untuk pemanasan dulu." Neville memanggilnya.

Harry memantapkan dirinya.

Sedikit _nervous_ dan cahaya lampu studio menambah beban tak nyata di punggungnya. Harry memulai pemanasan dengan Seamus, foto foto ringan. Seamus menggelengkan kepala saat Harry tidak dapat memberikannya ekspresi _fierce_ kepadanya. memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam. Pemanasan berhenti tak lama kemudian.

Miss Tonks menepuk bahu Harry memberi semangat verbal lalu menariknya dan menyuruhnya keatas panggung, lalu menyuruh Neville menyetelkan lagu dengan tempo sedang yang lain. Harry tak tau lagu apa. Namun mengutip dari nasihat Hermione tentang '_ikuti saja tempo lagu saat runaway_' dan dia mengikutinya sebisa mungkin, dan berpikir untuk mampir ke toko musik seusai ini.

Harry makin _nervous_, ketika matanya menatap langsung pada mata Mrs. Malfoy, pintu studio terbuka ketika ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan kebelakang. Dan ternyata Blaise dengan dokumen. Mrs. Malfoy tampak berbicara dengan Miss Tonks, dan beliau mengangguk. Latihan terus dilanjutkan walau Mrs. Malfoy sudah pergi dari studio. Harry sedikit bernafas lega.

**-Drarry-**

Ron mengajak mereka bertemu lagi, tapi kali ini di _café_ yang dikelolah oleh saudara Ron. Harry dan Hermione datang 30 menit lebih lama. Mereka duduk di dekat _counter_ barista, Fred Weasley menyapa mereka akrab, memberikan mereka air soda dengan sari jeruk. Ron sibuk dengan tablet miliknya.

"Ck, Malfoy sialan." Ron mengerutu memandang garang _tablet_ yang ada di tangannya, Harry mencuri pandang sedikit. Ron menyodorkan tabletnya pada Harry.

_Rabu, xx-xx-xxxx | Model papan atas Draco Malfoy, diketahui melakukan tindakan tidak professional terhadap wartawan pada saat akhir—_

Hermione merengut menatap menghina pada _tablet_ Ron. Harry menautkan alisnya.

"Aku tarik kata kataku soal dia hebat tadi." Hermione mendorong _tablet_ milik Ron, "Aku kira dia bisa memperbaiki suasana disaat agensi sedang dalam krisis kepercayaan dari para klien." Hermione mulai mengoceh.

Hermione tidak salah dengan tempernya, dia hanya terlalu begitu kesal. Ia begitu mencintai agensi hingga tidak dapat di berikan meteran. Agensi _Rowling_, agensi yang sudah meluncurkan banyak model model fantastis papan atas, dan itu yang menyelamatkan keluarganya pada saat ayahnya meninggal dengan ibunya yang menjadi _designer_ dalam kontrak dengan _Rowling_, dan itu menyelamatkan sekolah Hermione yang nyaris putus ditengah jalan. Oleh karena itu Hermione berminat untuk menjadi bagian dari _Rowling_, dan dengan jembatan sahabat baiknya, Harry, yang lulus audisi dari agensi _Rowling_ ia bisa menjadi bagian dari _Rowling_—ibu Hermione melarang anaknya untuk menjadi model walau mampu, karena menurut Mrs. Granger dunia model sangatlah kasar—Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Hermione mencaci maki seorang model dengan tingkah buruknya, ia pernah melakukan ini saat masih duduk di bangku universitas, dengan agensi yang sama namun model yang berbeda, Tom Riddle, kabur pada saat waktu _runaway_ berjalan.

Fred bersiul, mendorong segelas soda lemon ke depan Hermione, menyuruhnya tenang. Hermione menghela nafas. Harry menepuk pundak kawannya, tatapan berbinarnya pada Draco Malfoy luntur. Harry tidak dapat berkata banyak. Berbeda dengan Hermione yang begitu mencintai _Rowling_ sehingga masuk kedalamnya, Harry lebih karena ia mengidolakan sesosok model, ya siapa lagi jika bukan Draco Malfoy. Tapi bukan berarti Harry seorang _gay_ atau bagaimana, hanya saja ia begitu menyukai bagaiman cara pria itu bertingkah didepan kamera dan bagaimana ia berjalan diatas panggung _runaway_, kedengaran sedikit _gay_ mungkin.

Ron mengambil _tablet_ miliknya dan mematikannya, lalu meminta Fred untuk membuatkannya segelas espresso namun diabaikan oleh Fred sambil menjulurkan lidah. Hitungan detik Gorge Weasley datang dengan nampan berisikan dua potong _pie_ _apple_, dan melewati Ron begitu saja. Ron dongkol setengah mampus.

**-Drarry-**

Minggu adalah hari tenang Harry, karena dia bisa meluruskan kakinya di apartement miliknya setelah berhari hari terus keluar masuk apartement dan kantor agensi serta studio, dan tentu saja ia bisa menghindar sehari dari cahaya lampu studio yang entah kenapa seperti mendorongnya untuk bersujud silantai berlapis karpet hitam.

Pagi itu ia memanaskan _lasagna_ bekas makan malam kemarin dan membuat secangkir teh, lalu ia pergi keluar dari _apartement_ untuk pergi kerumah sakit. Menaiki mobilnya yang berkesan biasa saja bermerk _KIA_, berhenti di perempatan pertokoan berniat membeli buku dan _coffee_, atau mungkin satu buket bunga untuk ibunya. Ya, Ibu Harry berada dirumah sakit umurnya yang sudah tua dan mantan pekerjaannya yang seorang perawat membuat begitu lelah dan jatuh sakit. Ayah Harry sudah meninggal pada saat Harry berusia 6 tahun, dan ibunya memilih perawat sebagai pekerjaannya, namun sayangnya Lily—Ibu Harry—tidak memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang begitu baik, ia jatuh sakit setelah 20 tahun bekerja, dan itu _point_ tambahan kenapa Harry mau bekerja menjadi model.

Harry mampir ketoko bunga, membeli sebuket bunga lili dengan lavender yang di rangkai begitu apik, dan memasukkannya ke bangku penumpang samping kemudi. Kemudian ia beralih ke toko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku motivasi untuk ibunya yang menderita gagal ginjal.

Harry memasuki toko buku yang sepi, tidak terlalu banyak orang, hanya ada beberapa orang dan satu wanita penjaga kasir yang tersenyum manis padanya yang hanya memakai topi cokelat usang. Harry berjalan kearah kumpulan buku _best seller_, memilah milah buku apa yang kiranya cocok untuk ibunya, lalu melenggang ke kasir, memberikan bukunya kepada kasir, dan memberi tambahan majalah otomotif pada meja kasir untuk dibayar. Berpikir untuk saatnya Harry membeli mobil yang lebih baik dari sekarang. Harry keluar dengan memberti senyum kepada wanita kasir yang mukanya memerah.

Harry mengecek tas belanjanya, sedikit ragu. Membelok menuju parkiran dengan kepala menunduk masih mengecek.

Maut.

Cangkir kopi jatuh ke aspal. Harry terlonjak mundur, tas karton bukunya basah dengan bau kafein yang begitu menyengat. Biar ia tebak kopi luwak dengan harga mahal, Harry mendongak keatas ingin minta maaf.

"Berjalanlah dengan benar idiot!" Harry menyengit, tubuh tinggi dengan rambut platina, mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan panjang dan celana _jeans_ putih yang ternoda oleh kopi. "Maaf, aku tidak melihat ja—"berkedip dan dia berakhir di tembok toko buku bagian samping, baju depannya di cengkram kuat dan dadanya ditahan dengan tangan pria didepannya. "Cih, maaf saja tidak cukup." pria itu mendesis, Harry mengertukan alisnya, berusaha mendorong pria yang lebih tinggi itu, usaha sia sia karena tenaga tak sepadan. "Saya sudah minta maaf tuan!" Nada Harry meninggi, pria itu makin mempererat pegangannya pada pakaian Harry. "Kau pikir dengan minta maaf pakaianku bisa kembali kering?!"

Harry habis sabar. Mendorong dengan tenaga yang lebih keras, pria itu mundur, menginjak kertas kopi miliknya dan terjungkal kebelakang. Harry tertawa puas, kaca mata pria itu terlepas.

Pria itu mendesis kesal, berdiri dengan angkuhnya dan menarik lengan Harry dengan kasar, sebelum Harry dapat melihat wajah pria itu. Barang bawaan Harry tetinggal.

Ia didorong paksa masuk kedalam mobil _Audi_ putih, Harry protes namun kata katanya tersedak di krongkongan saat dilihatnya bahwa pria brengsek tukang teriak adalah idolanya. Draco Malfoy. Harry membuang kata idola dalam kamus di otaknya.

Draco memutar, masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju pergi. Sesaat kemudian Harry berteriak-teriak memaki minta diturunkan.

Lagu _Payphone_ melantun pelan dari sebuah butik, Harry berdiri dengan dongkolnya. Menatap Draco yang memilah milah celan jeans bermerk _Levi's_. hingga 20 menit kemudian Draco keluar dari ruang ganti dengan celana _Levi's_ hitam yang tadi dipilihnya. Berjalan dengan angkuh kearah Harry dan mengulurkan tanganya. Harry menatap benci.

"Apa?!"

"Uang-mu idiot!" Draco melipat tangannya didepan dadanya, "Mana tanda minta maafmu, hah?!" Harry mengerutkan alisnya, dan berjalan kearah kasir tanpa senyum. Draco menunggu diluar, Harry tak mau berbicara dengannya, namun Draco malah menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dan mengembalikannya ke toko buku, Harry bersyukur bukunya tak hilang.

Mobil _Audi_ Draco melenggang pergi.

Harry memaki sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya, memasukkan buku miliknya yang untung tidak basah dan berkendara menuju rumah sakit.

Catatan kecil dibuat dalam otaknya. Draco Malfoy adalah _bajingan_.

**-Drarry-**


	2. Secret Idol

**Summary** : Harry tau difinisi dari kata mengidolakan, sangat mengerti hingga akhirnya menjadi benci. Dan menggutip Hermione bahwa cinta dan benci hanya setipis benang. Harry membenci dirinya, dan pekerjaannya lama kelamaan.

**Disclaimer** : J.K Rowling

**Warning** : AU, MxM, crack maybe….

**A/N** : Terima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah mau men-_favorite_ atau pun berkenan me-_review_. Saya sangat senang mendapat respon baik dari kalian, dan dengan ini saya persembahkan chapter 2! Maaf kalau chapter ini pendek karena ada beberapa hal yang harus saya urus di dunia nyata. Sekali lagi _Enjoy_!

**-Drarry-**

Hari itu tidak seperti biasanya, Harry yang selalu menggunakan tangga alih alih lift untuk menuju studio kali ini lebih mengadalkan mesin katrol ber-_watt_ tinggi. Ada sebuah mesin otomatis kopi di sebelah studio dekat tangga, dan biasanya Harry selalu kesana untuk berlama lama menatap _figure_ seseorang dengan pose yang tak kalah fenomenal dari yang terbingkai didekat tangga, namun kali ini ia langsung kembali setelah membeli kopi. Dan tidak seperti biasanya ketika Seamus bercerita tentang betapa brengseknya seorang Draco Malfoy, Harry tidak memberikan pandangan tidak percaya atau ragu ragu, justru menanggapinya. Itu membuat Hermione jejah dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

Kali ini mereka makan siang di sebuah _bistro_ dengan arsitektur Prancis yang kental, restoran itu tidak terlalu ramai, mungkin dikarenakan tempatnya yang agak terpencil namun justru itu yang di nikmati oleh Harry dan membuat _bistro_ di ujung jalan dekat kantor agensinya menjadi tempat andalan jika perut lapar. Beberapa pelayan tersenyum kearah Harry dan Hermione seolah tahu bahwa mereka akan memesan apa, dan tak lama kemudian minuman mereka datang.

Hermione melepas sedotan hitam dari kertas yang membungkusnya sebelum memasukkannya kedalam gelas tinggi miliknya. _Lemon_ _tea_ dengan daun _mint_, Hemione meminumnya perlahan, Harry sibuk mengelap sendok kopi miliknya dengan tisu.

"_Well_, Harry." Hermione membuka pembicaraan, "Kau bertingkah aneh seharian ini." Harry mengalihkan padangannya ke Hermione, "Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Harry menatap garang kopi miliknya. Hermione menyentuh tangan sahabatnya, berusaha menenangkan.

Televisi diujung ruangan berbunyi, berganti menjadi iklan parfum keluaran terbaru _Lacoste_ dengan potret Draco Malfoy didalamnya. Harry mendengus menghina ketika meliriknya. Hermione mengerti.

"Kau ada masalah dengan uhm… Malfoy?"

"Jangan sebut nama orang tak tau sopan santun itu Hermione." Wanita itu tak mengerti inti permasalahan Harry. Karena sepengetahuannya selama ini Harry tak pernah bertatap muka langsung dengan pria berdarah Malfoy itu.

Harry menghela nafas, dan berakhir dengan menceritakan segalanya kepada Hermione, setiap detail bagaimana ia tak sengaja membuat kopi mahal sang model jatuh dan membasahi celana jeans mahalnya dan berakhir dengan ia yang harus mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya untuk membelikannya celana jeans pengganti. Hermione mengangguk walau tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Malfoy.

"—Aku salah menilai _figure_ seseorang." Sorot mata Harry menajam. Tak lama kemudian pelayan datang dengan makanan yang mereka pesan, Harry makan dengan alis bertaut. Hermione menenangkan kawannya dengan mengusap tangannya.

_Handphone_ milik Hermione berdering, menampilkan nama dilayarnya. Tak perlu repot repot untuknya pergi dan menerima telpon.

"Hallo Miss. Tonks ada ap—" Harry menatap Hermione ingin tahu, wanita itu mengerutka alisnya dan sesekali melirik kearah Harry. Telpon berakhir dengan singkat, dan Hermione mendesah kesal.

"Ada apa?" ia sedikit memukul meja lalu berdiri, "Kita harus segera ke kantor agensi Harry, ada berita untukmu." Hermione melenggang ke kasir, dan Harry meminum kopi miliknya sebelum mengikuti Hermione keluar bistro.

Perjalanan dari bistro ke kantor agensi tidaklah lama, hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih 15 sampai 20 menit. Dan tibalah mereka di kantor dengan pintu kaca dengan lambang huruf '_R_' raksasa yang elegan. Mereka masuk kedalam.

"Ah, Hallo Harry, Hermione." Seorang wanita menatap mereka, tersenyum manis dengan rambut pirang pucat nyaris putih miliknya. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik Luna," Hermione tersenyum tulus, "Maaf tidak sopan tapi kami ada uru—"

"Dilantai 2 ruang paling kanan, mereka menunggmu." Luna melambaikan tangan, "Semoga beruntung Harry, Hermione." Dan wanita itu melengang pergi. Hermione menatap punggung wanita itu binggung lalu sadar bahwa mereka hanya punya waktu sedikit.

**-Drarry-**

Hermione mengetuk pintu ruang _meeting_ sebanyak tiga kali sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, Hermione bergumam "Permisi.". Semua mata melihat mereka dan itu membuat Hermione merasa terbebani dosa berat.

Ruang meeting yang dipakai tidaklah terlalu lebar, hanya ada satu meja panjang yang dapat menampung 8 orang, sebuah kaca untuk menulis dengan spidol, proyektor yang ditempel dilangit langit dan layar proyektor yang tergulung diatas.

"Silahkan duduk Harry, Hermione," tersenyum lebar, memberikan _gesture_ untuk duduk bangku disamping dirinya. memperhatikan tajam dari ujung ruangan, Harry kembali tidak nyaman.

Hermione memberikan lembaran-lembaran kertas kepada Harry, Hermione membaca dengan seksama.

"Aku akan melakukan sesi foto editorial untuk dimasukkan kedalam katalog," Mrs. Malfoy melihat kertas yang sama seperti milik Harry. "Konsepnya simple, hanya tentang kehidupan cosmopolitan. Mungkin akan dilakukan diluar studio, selain itu aku ingin _monochrome_."

Miss. Tonks terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku memilih Mr. Potter dan Draco untuk bekerja sama." Harry tertohok. Tidak berani membuka suara, Hermione menoleh mengerti.

"_Good Afternoon_." Pintu terbuka, suara bariton seseorang terdengar. Harry menahan diri untuk memaki, tau siapa yang memasuki ruangan. Pria itu diam didepan meja Harry, menatap menghina pada Harry, "Ah kau, pria yang mengotori celanaku dengan kopi. Kau seharusnya membeli kacamata." Nada mencemooh, lalu berjalan dan duduk berdekatan dengan Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione setengah mati berusaha menenangkan Harry.

"Kau lama, _son_." Harry memaki diri yang tak sadar bahwa mereka ibu dan anak, menyikut Hermione. Harry menunduk mendekatkan dirinya dengan bahu Hermione, berkata dengan nada pelan, "Aku tidak mau bekerja dengan Malfoy." Hermione tertegun

"Ada masalah Mr. Potter?" menatapnya tajam, tambahan Draco yang menatapnya merendahkan. Harry ingin mengambil kursi dan melemparnya tepat dimukanya.

Harry membenarkan duduknya, "Tidak. Saya hanya—"

"Jadi kapan sesi foto dilakukan?" Hermione memotong, Harry melirik Hermione kesal. "Rabu ini."

**-Drarry-**

"Demi _Merlin_! Hermione!" Harry memaki, wanita didepannya hanya dapat diam menunggu sahabatnya mengeluarkan semua emosinya. "Kau sudah gila!? Aku tidak mau bekerja dengan bajingan itu!"

Rapat sudah selesai 20 menit yang lalu, dan Harry yang geram langsung pergi begitu saja dari ruang rapat dan mau tak mau Hermione mengejarnya. "Aku tahu Harry! Tapi dengar dulu!" Mereka berkelahi di tangga, Hermione melihat kanan dan kiri takut ada orang lain yang melihat. Lalu mengecilkan suaranya, "Kau tau ini proyek besar, kau bisa dengan cepat masuk ke tarap internasional." Harry tak mau mendengarkan, "Kau bisa cepat membeli mobil dan melunasi apartement milikmu, selain itu kau bisa membeli ginjal untuk Ibumu"

Harry memutar bola matanya kesal, tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya tidak terima dengan kata kata benar Hermione. "Kau harus bisa berpikir panjang. Ini demi kau dan juga agensi Harry." Hermione menegaskan nada bicaranya.

Harry kalah. Ia menghela nafas frustasi.

Hermione tersenyum bangga.

"Ah, memuakkan sekali pertengkaran suami istri di kantor agensi." Harry makin membenci suara itu. Hermione menatap tajam asal suara, Draco Malfoy berada di ujung tangga atas dengan tangan memegang penahan pinggir tangga.

"Bukan urusanmu Malfoy." Harry mendesis, pria itu menatap tajam. "Jaga ucapanmu model muda. Kau belum apa-apa disini." Harry sudah ingin maju dan meghajarnya jika Hermione tidak menarik lengannya menyuruhnya tenang. Draco tersenyum miring dan melengang pergi melewati Harry. Hermione menatap tajam punggung Draco.

"Aku berjanji akan menjatuhkannya!" Harry menendang tembok, Hermione mengusap punggung sahabatnya.

**-Drarry-**

Sore itu Harry menghabiskan waktu di studio, Hermione pergi karena ada urusan dengan kepala agensi dan ia terdampar sendirian di koridor kantor. Berjalan menuju lift dari sisi studio yang lumayan jauh, terdengar suara beat musik _jazz_ yang berkesan eksotis namun tetap bersemangat dengan beat yang tepat dari dalam studio latihan lain—Harry selalu memakai studio latihan disebelah kiri gedung lantai 3—Harry mengintip, singkat. Draco Malfoy, melakukan latihan _runaway_ sendirian.

Tanpa sadar ia memperhatikan, mencatat tiap gerakkan Draco yang fenomenal. Dan berkali kali menolak pikirannya tentang dirinya yang mengidolakan Draco. Ia brengsek ingat?

20 menit habis waktu, dan Harry melenggang pergi ketika Draco melihat kearah pintu studio. Memperlebar langkahnya menuju _lift_, dan berakhir dnegan menuruni tangga karena _lift_ yang lama. Seperti maling yang tidak ingin ketauan. Melewati foto Draco yang bertelanjang dada, ia menghina dalam hati. Pergi keluar dari gedung agensi.

Dan sekali lagi ia tak dipelihara oleh Dewi Fortuna.

Ia menabrak seseorang, yang tingginya diatasnya. Terjungkal terjatuh di lantai marmer.

"Maaf, kau tak apa?" Harry mendongak menatap orang yang ia tabrak, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Maaf, aku tak sengaja." Pria itu membantu Harry berdiri sambil tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

"Tak masalah, salahku juga." Harry tersenyum kecil membalasnya. "Terima kasih uhm—"

"Cedric. Cedric Driggory." Pria itu tersenyum. Merapihkan pakaian Harry yang sedikit kusut. "Tapi panggil Cedric saja." Pria itu tersenyum mempesona, Harry ingat obrolan Seamus tentang Cedric yang memiliki kelainan orientasi seksual. Membuang pikirannya jauh jauh, dia tak mau percaya suatu ucapan tanpa dasar yang jelas.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Cedric."

"Sama-sama"

Harry mundur satu langkah, "Kalau begitu aku permisi," melesat bagai roket keluar dari gedung agensi, Cedric tersenyum samar dan Harry melihatnya sekilas. Selama perjalanan Harry tak bisa lepas dari bayangan senyum Cedric yang misterius itu.

**-Drarry-**

Lily Potter adalah seorang janda, suaminya telah meninggal diumur pernikahannya yang muda, dan demi anaknya pula ia tak mau menikah lagi. Menghabiskan waktu mudanya sebagai single parent dan mengurus semuanya sendirian, pada pagi hari mengantar Harry kecil ke sekolah lalu pulang sampai larut dan tak jarang melihat Harry kecil tertidur di sofa karena menungguinya pulang.

Tahun demi tahun ia jalani dengan Harry anaknya, tidak ada yang kurang. Harry yang mencintainya dan ia juga sebaliknya. Ia menikmati keluarga kecilnya yang manis sampai akhirnya ia terkenal gagal ginjal. Hanya berawal dari anemia, kepala pusing, sulit berkonsentrasi, terus hingga akhirnya ia divonis menderita gagal ginjal.

Harry memarahi ibunya dengan nada khawatir saat ia dilarikan kerumah sakit. Lily tidak memberi tahu putranya, ia tak sanggup. Dan ia tahu anaknya memilih menjadi seorang model untuk dirinya saat Hermione datang menjengguknya. Lily tersenyum ketika anaknya berjuang untuknya, bukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Wanita itu mengerti jika dunia model tidaklah mudah, uang atas apa yang ia kerjakan belum tentu mengalir seutuhnya kepadanya karena ia masih berada dibawah agensi.

"_Mom_, tidak tidur?" Harry masuk ke kamar Lily, membawa satu buket bunga lily dan daisy. Lily tersenyum lebar menatap anaknya. "Tidak, _Mom_ lelah tidur Harry," Harry mencium pipi ibunya penuh kasih, lalu menarik kursi untuk duduk disebelah Lily.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik, tidak ada hal yang buruk terjadi," Lily tertawa kecil mengusap tangan anaknya. Harry tersenyum tulus.

Malam itu Harry habiskan waktunya dirumah sakit, menemani ibunya, menyuapinya, dan menjaganya. Seperti tak ingin kehilangan benar. Harry tidur di sofa, dan menangis dalam mimpinya.

**-Drarry-**

"Ingat Harry berikan wajahmu kepada kamera saat angin mulai menerpa!" Harry mengangguk menurut kepada pria berkumis dengan name tag 'Sirius Black'. Hermione menggeleng melihat ke tidak fokusan Harry pada sesi pemotretan kali ini.

Seharusnya pemotretan ini tidaklah berlangsung lama. Mereka hanya akan memotret beberapa kali Harry menggunakan Jam tangan _SWATCH_ model terbaru, itu tidaklah sulit karena Hermione tau Harry dapat melakukannya dengan lebih baik.

"Perlihatkan ekspresi kuatmu!" fotografer itu berseru kembali dengan alis menyatu. Harry mengangguk berusaha memenuhi keinginan sang fotografer.

Selama 1 setengah jam pemotretan berlangsung, dan selama itu pula Harry tidak terlihat memuaskan. Sirius sang fotografer mendekati Harry, menepuk pundaknya dengan raut wajah kecewa tajam dan pegi meninggalkan Harry. Hermione datang dengan handuk dingin.

Harry memasuki ruang tata rias, Hermione mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa Harry?" Hermione mengambil tempat duduk di sofa diujung ruangan, "Kau tampak tak fokus sama sekali," sekali lagi Hermione jejah dengan rasa ingin tahunya. Harry mengehela nafas lamban. "Hanya merasa sedikit pusing."

Hermione tahu ia berbohong, namun tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut.

Mereka keluar dari ruang studio, melewati koridor menuju kearah lift. menyapanya di depan pintu lift.

"Hei Harry, Hermione." Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, Harry tersenyum membalasnya sama dengan Hermione. "Bagaimana pemotretan dengan Sirius?" wanita itu terkekeh, Harry menghela nafas. "Hei jangan menghela nafas seperti itu, dia memang keras kalau soal pekerjaan" argumen Miss. Tonks tidak meringankan beban Harry. Pintu lift terbuka. Miss. Tonks keluar dilantai ground, keluar namun sesaat kemudian memegang sisi pintu lift, "Ah ya, Harry…" wanita itu maju satu langkah, "Jangan lupa latihan untuk hari Rabu ini." Kepala Harry ingin pecah.

Mobil _van_ mereka melaju sedang, melewati beberapa blok pertokoan sampai akhirnya Hermione ingat untuk membeli beberapa barang di _Walmart_. Harry membuntuti Hermione yang tengah memilih milih barang.

"Ah Hermione!" Hermione menoleh. Ginevra Weasley menyapa dengan keranjang belanjaan, Harry tak dapat berkata apa apa. Ginny menatap Harry sebelum akhirnya tersenyum walau agak kikuk. "Hallo Hermione, Hallo Harry,"

"Ah, Ginny! Hallo" Hermione tersenyum namun merasa tak enak dengan suasana disekitarnya. "Apa Kabar?" Ginny mengangguk manis, "Baik, kalian?"

"Sangat baik," Hermione mewakili dirinya dan Harry. Merasa canggung dengan situasi.

"Syukurlah… uhm, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Ginny mundur satu langkah, "Sampai bertemu lagi Hermione, Harry" suasana masih tidak enak. Harry berjalan meninggalkan Hermione.

1 setengah jam kemudian Hermione keluar dengan plastik dan karton belanjaan, berjalan kearah parkiran dan menemukan Harry bersender pada _cap_ mobil sembaring memainkan gadget miliknya. Hermione membuka mobil dan memasukkan barang belanjaan miliknya.

Harry langsung masuk kedalam mobil tanpa mengucapkan apa apa. Hermione mendesah, lalu mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartement Harry.

Dulu suasana tak secanggung ini, dan Hermione tidak pernah menduga bahwa kedua sahabatnya akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka ditengah jalan saat ingin mengakhiri kuliah. Berawal dari perdebatan kecil yang membuat Harry tidak percaya lagi dengan Ginny, dan beberapa minggu kemudian Hermione tahu bahwan Ginny berselingkuh dengan pria lain, dan tak lama kemudian Harry memutuskan diri dengan Ginny secara baik baik. Hermione sempat terkejut ketika Harry menyatakan itu di kantin sebelum mata kuliahnya berlangsung, dan tentu Ron marah tidak terima dan mendiamkan Harry selama satu minggu penuh. Setelah itu Hermione melihat mereka duduk kembali dalam bangku yang sama di kantin universitas.

Hermione mengerti dan ia menghargai keputusan Harry.

**-Drarry-**

Pagi itu Seamus datang ke studio lebih awal atas perintah yang memintanya mem-pack beberapa lampu studio yang akan dipakai untuk pemotretan hari Rabu nanti, dan tentunya menuai protes dari Seamus yang harus mengejar kereta pagi menuju ke studio.

Ruang studio masih belum ada orang, hanya ada beberapa _junitor_ dan satpam yang tampak sibuk dengan tugasnya masing masing. Seamus memberikan kartu tanda pengenalnya pada salah satu satpam yang menatapnya curiga, dan lolos hingga kelantai tiga.

Dengan cepat Seamus langsung mengepak beberapa barang yang di butuhkan untuk pemotretan di hari Rabu. Ruang studio tampak gelap dan hanya lampu remang remang yang menemaninya. Seamus menggerutu dalam hati ketika mengingat _game_ _Outlast_ yang sempat dibicarakan oleh Oliver saat mereka makan siang bersama di _bistro_ dekat kantor agensi, dan Seamus berharap bisa menghilangkan memori tentang obrolan itu.

Pintu agensi sedikit terbuka, bulu remang Seamus meremang, ia memilih bersembunyi dibalik salah satu layar reflektor, ia melafalkan doa yang sering diajarkan ibunya sambil mengenggam _rosario_. Dalam hati menggutuk kenapa dirinya tak menyeret Neville untuk ikut serta, setidaknya jika mati ia ada temannya. Atau jikalau lolos ia tak akan gila atau babak belur sendirian.

"Kau tidak dapat masuk sembarangan," suara bariton seseorang yang familiar di telinga Seamus, ia berhenti berdoa. "Kata siapa aku tak bisa masuk?" Seamus mengorek isi kepala berusaha mengingat suara itu. Langkah kaki terdengar, seseorang masuk kedalam.

"Dengar Riddle. Ini bukan kantor agensimu lagi." Nadanya itu menekan, Seamus mengerutkan alis ketika nama Riddle disebut, Tom Riddle, pengkhianat agensi. "Lalu kenapa Draco? Ada masalah?" Seamus sesak nafas.

"Jelas." Draco mendesis kesal. Tom Riddle tertawa pelan.

"Manisnya," langkah kaki menjauh, "Tapi aku yakin kau juga ingin menghancurkan agensi ini, benarkan?" Tidak ada jawaban.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah Seamus, ia berdoa dalam hati supaya masih dapat bisa hidup. "Berantakan sekali." Tripod jatuh, "Ini yang disebut studio?"

Hening sesaat. Seamus semangkin sesak nafas.

"Kita bicarakan ini lain kali." Suara Tom Riddle menjauh, bersama langkah kaki dan pintu ruang studio yang di tutup. Beberapa saat kemudian Seamus melirik keluar. Kosong.

Cepat-cepat ia mengepak semua barang yang tadi sempat terbengkalai, dalam hati binggung dan senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Senang karena ia tidak akan mati seperti dalam game yang di ceritakan oleh Oliver, dan binggung karena Tom Riddle bisa masuk kedalam kantor agensi, dan kenapa Draco bisa bersama dengan Tom.

Seamus harus membicarakan ini dengan .

Seamus menutup ruang studio, berjalan kearah lift dengan _box-box_ perlengkapan fotografi, memencet _lift_ dengan terburu buru, dan menatap senang saat melihat satpam yang tadi mencurigainya. Berjalan dengan senyum sumringah dan satpam itu menatapnya aneh.

**-Drarry-**

**Balasan review:**

**ArQuella** : sudah aku update, terima kasih ^^

**MPREG Lovers** : ini lanjutannya, semoga menghibur

**heriyandi kurosaki** : ahahaha lelaki brengsek memang wajib dimiliki, apalagi untuk Harry =))) semoga puas dengan chapter ini

**Guest** : Terima Kasih!

: Makasih banyak, aku juga kangen sama Drarry! Semoga menghibur dengan lanjutannya ini

**ChaaChulie247** : karena benci itu awal dari cinta *senyum lebar* terima kasih! Semoga puas dengan chapter ini!

Dan sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang membaca dan menikmatinya.


	3. Kiss?

**Summary** : Harry tau difinisi dari kata mengidolakan, sangat mengerti hingga akhirnya menjadi benci. Dan menggutip Hermione bahwa cinta dan benci hanya setipis benang. Harry membenci dirinya, dan pekerjaannya lama kelamaan.

**Disclaimer** : J.K Rowling

**Warning** : AU, MxM, crack maybe….

**A/N** : Well, terima kasih kepada para reader yang masih mau membaca dan memberi _support_! Banyak terima kasih untuk kalian, dan maaf _update_-nya agak lama karena _author_ habis menjalani operasi ringan dan tak boleh banyak bergerak. _Okay_, sedikit rahasia…sebenarnya author ingin menaikkan rating demi kelanjutan cerita. Tapi _well_, masih agak lama sih…

Sekali lagi terima kasih! _Enjoy_!

**-Drarry-**

Rabu pagi, Harry tampak berantakan dengan kaos putih dan celana panjang hitam ber-stip merah di sampingnya, memakan sarapan berupa roti mentega dan telur goreng yang di buat oleh Hermione pagi itu. Hari ini adalah Rabu, dan ia jelas tahu apa jadwal acaranya pada hari ini.

"Latihan dengan Mr. Krum, lalu melakukan pemotretan dengan Malfoy." Ucap Hermione pada saat memasakkan telur goreng untuk Harry, ia mendadak ingin sakit tifus seperti waktu di _Elementary School_ dulu. Harry menguyah makanannya lambat-lambat, Hermione meliriknya menggelengkan kepala sebelum kembali dengan buku agenda jadwal Harry.

Hari ini mereka berangkat dengan mobil _van_, Hermione yang mengemudi dan Harry duduk tenang di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Tenang. Seharusnya, jika ia tidak terus terusan mengerutkan alis mengingat bahwa ia akan melakukan pemotretan dengan idola, ah bukan, dengan bajingan yang angkuh. Yang Mulia Draco Malfoy.

Ah, katakan itu dengan nada menghina.

Harry membesarkan _volume _radio mobil ketika lagu _Maroon 5_ kesukaannya dimulai. Hermione menambah kecepatan mobilnya ketika melirik jam tangan miliknya, tentu Hermione tak mau Harry dimarahi oleh pelatih _gym_-nya kali ini.

Dan awal paginya buruk. Harry menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, tubuh sempurna seorang model terbentuk jelas pada tubuh pria didepannya yang mengenakan jacket hitam dan celana training sama itu menatap dalam tenang, Harry tak dapat melihat raut asli dari pria di depannya.

"Jadi Potter," Harry masih menatap pria didepannya, "Sudah berapa kali kau bolos _gym_?" Harry _sangat_ tidak berterima kasih pada Hermione yang membawanya lima belas menit lebih awal dari jadwal _gym_ miliknya.

"Baiklah, lima belas menit kau pemanasan. Lalu mulai dengan mesin _treadmill_, lalu kau bisa mulai dengan—" Harry hanya mengangguk selama mentornya berbicara, dan melewati masa gym miliknya dengan fokus. Sedikit mengobrol dengan Oliver Wood saat melakukan pemanasan. Ah ya, jangan lupakan Mr. Krum yang sibuk berbincang dengan Hermione sesampainya sahabatnya itu memasuki ruangan gym, mereka terus berbincang seperti dunia hanya milik berdua, dan Harry tersenyum kecil. Dan semua berakhir dengan dirinya yang berada diruang _sauna_ karena menurut Victor Krum, mentornya, tubuhnya membutuhkan sedikit manjaan ketika selesai berolah raga. Harry kelewatan sepuluh menit saat sauna.

Hermione menunggu Harry diruang tunggu agensi dengan kaki terlipat dan sepatu hak hitam mengkilat yang entah kenapa siap menghujam kepala Harry. Tapi ia mengabaikkan pikirannya, tidak banyak bicara dengan Hermione dan lebih memilih untuk langsung ke tempat pemotretan. Hermione mengerti dan hanya menepuk pundak Harry memberikan semangat verbal, sama halnya dengan Miss. Tonks yang tak sengaja bertemu di lobby. "_Good luck_, aku tunggu hasilnya." Entah Harry melihat malaikat atau iblis.

**-Drarry-**

45 menit perjalanan berjalan dengan cepat. Harry tertidur saat perjalanan dan Hermione harus ekstra tenaga membangunkan Harry dengan menggoyangkan pundak sahabatnya agak kasar. Seamus yang menyetir mobil sudah keluar sedari tadi, membereskan beberapa barang yang diperlukan. Harry masih mengantuk.

Pemotretan untuk kali ini bertempat disebuah gedung mewah ditengah kota, dengan pemandangan luas kebawah dan lampu-lampu perkotaan yang akan menyala dalam hitungan jam. Entah mengapa Harry merasa seperti ada dalam sebuah film _mafia_ kesukaannya yang sering ia tonton dengan Ron ketika menginap dirumah sahabatnya tersebut. Harry berdiri dekat pagar pembatas, menaruh tangannya diatasnya dan mulai menikmati angin yang membuatnya mengantuk. Ia sedikit rileks.

Beberapa saat kemudian Draco Malfoy datang, dan seperti biasa dengan angkuhnya melangkah disamping ibunya yang sepertinya sibuk dengan asistennya. Ia menatap menghina Harry sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik kru-kru yang lain. Harry mencemooh dalam hati.

"Hei, Harry," Hermione menepuk pundaknya, mensejajarkan diri dengan Harry dan memberi unjukkan kertas berisi _design_ baju yang akan di pakai Harry, "Dengar, ini adalah baju yang akan kau pakai." Jas hitam dengan dalaman putih yang ditutupi oleh scarf berwarna biru tua namun masih satu warna lebih terang dari jasnya, dan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Harry mengangguk setelah menganalisi busana. Hermione menarik kertas milikya, menatap sahabatnya, "Ini tak akan menjadi masalah, yang menjadi masalah adalah…" Hermione menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Harry sesak nafas, "Dalam pemotretan ini kau harus bertingkah bahwa kau adalah kawan dari Malfoy…Harry _Listen_!" Hermione menepuk pundak Harry ketika ia sudah mau protes, "Dalam konsep ini kau memegang teguh bahwa Malfoy adalah sahabatmu, sahabat yang tak lama bertemu dan melakukan sedikit reuni di atas gedung ini. Tapi bukan berarti ini akan seperti remaja yang bertemu kawan, tidak. Konsep ini tetap akan memberikan kesan kehidupan dewasa yang kental dan juga berkelas," Harry menahan semua protesnya, sampai akhirnya ia dibawa ke ruang ganti oleh Hermione dan berakhir di tangan para ahli _make up_.

Ia masih tak dapat protes.

Harry sudah selesai dengan _make up_ dan pakaiannya, dan ia memulai duluan untuk melakukan pemotretan _single_. Malam sudah terlihat, lampu taman sudah dinyalakan sama halnya dengan lampu jalanan dan perkantoran disekitarnya, Harry takjub.

Musik mulai dimainkan, tempo yang pelan terdengar lebih dominan kearah _jazz_ namun tetap terlihat tegas dalam sesi pemotretan. Harry berusaha fokus mengingat pelajaran dari Miss. Tonks dalam pemakaian musik di pemotretan, _"ini hanya tentang mood dalam musik, Harry. Ikuti saja perasaanmu."_

Mereka memulai pemotretan, hari melalukan beberapa pose yang tegas dan terlihat berkelas. Seamus bersiul bangga ketika fotografer utama—Mrs. Malfoy tidak mau memakai fotografer agensi, dan Seamus tertawa hambar ketika mendengar itu dari Miss. Tonks—memberikan tatapan baik pada Harry.

Hermione memberikan senyum terbaiknya, puas dengan Harry yang dapat fokus dalam melakukan pemotretan _single_. "Harry, kau harus lihat dirimu tadi!" Seamus menepuk agak keras pundak Harry, dibalas dengan senyuman bangga.

"Akan aku ambilkan minum," Hermione meninggalkan Harry dengan Seamus, "_Thanks_ Hermione," Harry tersenyum lagi, tapi luntur ketika melihat Draco Malfoy memasuki ruangan.

Balutan kemeja hitam dengan jas hitam dan scarf hitam bergaris putih, rambut platina yang di sisir baik menambah kesan elegan berkelas. Mata yang menatap tajam menambah kesan tersendiri. Harry merasa tokoh dalam film _mafia_ keluar dari dalam televisi 21 _inch_ dikamar Ron waktu mereka masih di _High School_.

"Belum apa-apa sudah seperti itu," Seamus mulai berkomentar, "Tak salah ia bisa masuk majalah _Vogue_." Harry meng-iya-kan dalam hati tanpa sadar.

_Well_, sekali idola tetaplah idola.

Tapi Harry memukul mundur kata kata itu. Dia _bajingan_. Ya _bajingan_. Harry frustasi dengan pikirannya.

Musik mulai terdengar, hampir sama dengan milik Harry sesaat pemotretan namun berbeda. Ini lebih berkesan eksotis, Harry mencatat tiap gerakkan Draco dalam otaknya _lagi_. Setiap pergerakan. Termaksud saat Malfoy muda membuka _scraf_ miliknya dan memainkan rambut miliknya, lalu melirik tajam ke kamera. Harry ingin bertepuk tangan.

Seamus menatap tanpa berkedip, menilai tiap pose yang dilakukan oleh Draco. Sedangkan Harry diam, terfokus.

_Idola atau bajingan kasar?_

**-Drarry-**

Pemotretan dimulai. Giliran Draco sudah lama selesai, Harry berdoa dalam hati agar semuanya lancar, seorang wanita membubuhkan bedak tipis pada Harry, Seamus memberikan jempolnya tanda semangat, Hermione menerangkan ulang apa yang harus Harry lakukan, tapi Harry malah melirik kearah lain.

Draco Malfoy duduk di salah satu bangku, wajahnya sedikit di poles bedak oleh wanita dan Blaise—yang baru Harry ketahui bahwa dia adalah manager Draco—memberikan petunjuk ulang, Draco menatap tajam ketika Blaise memberikan sebuah kertas. Harry kembali fokus kepada Hermione.

"Bawa masuk Draco dan Harry!" salah satu kru berteriak dari sisi balkon, Harry berjalan meninggalkan Hermione dan Seamus yang tersenyum simpul.

_Start!_

Mereka memulai dengan hal yang _simple_, dimana Draco dan Harry berdiri bersampingan sambil menyender pada pagar pembatas di taman dengan wajah yang sedikit menoleh untuk melihat lawannya dalam pemotretan. Harry tidak dapat fokus ketika Draco memberikan senyum tipis dewasa yang fenomenal, namun ia tetap berusaha menyayingginya dengan tersenyum.

Lalu beralih dengan pose dimana Draco duduk di pagar pembatas, sedikit membungkuk sambil mengenggam pistol tiruan yang tampak asli, matanya mengintip dari rambutnya yang sedikit jatuh kebawah, tajam. Harry menyender pada pagar pembatas dengan lengan kiri yang menempel, ia menunduk, memainkan pistol miliknya tidak mengerti—_Well_, ia sering bermain _Time Crisis_ di _game center_ waktu _hang out_ dengan Ron, tapi ini jelas jelas berbeda—namun tertutupi keburukannya oleh fokus siluet wajah yang tepat membuat garis wajahnya sempurna.

Beralih lagi, seorang kru memberikan 2 gelas minuman pendek yang terisi setengah dan sebotol _Whiskey_. Draco bergumam, "_Premium Scottish __Whiskey_," ketika ia mendekatkan gelas ke wajahnya. Harry memandangi gelasnya.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir," fotografer meminta perhatian, "Kalian keluarkan sifat normal kalian, mengobrol, dan selama itu aku akan memfoto kalian." Harry mengerutkan alisnya, tidak dapat percaya dia akan berhadapan dengan mulut sembarangan Draco, seorang wanita membenarkan tataan bedak Harry. Draco melirik menghina. Harry naik pitam.

Pemotretan dimulai, Harry yang memegang botol Whiskey, berniat menuangkan kepada gelasnya yang setengah hingga nyaris penuh sebelum akhirnya Draco menyodorkan gelas miliknya yang sudah habis minta dituangkan. Harry melirik tajam, tidak mau menuangkan. Draco balas menatap tajam, menarik lengan kanannya yang memegang botol. Takut botol dengan Whiskey jatuh, Harry teepaksa menuangkan, Draco menyeringai bangga.

"Wow, mereka akur sekali," Seamus menatap dari jauh, Hermione mengangkat bahunya, tidak mau memberi tahu kenyataan.

Draco meminum _Whiskey_ miliknya perlahan, dan Harry memutar gelasnya pelan menciptakan riak didalam cairan berwarna emas kotor itu. Draco melirik saat Harry meminumnya.

Satu botol habis. Dan Hermione baru ingat sesuatu.

"Seamus... Harry kan tidak bisa minum alkohol..."

"Walau hanya _Whiskey_?" ia mengangguk, "Walau hanya _Whiskey_." Hermione langsung bangkit dari kursi taman, dan berbicara dengan asisten fotografer dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. "Maaf sir, tapi Harry tidak bisa minum alkohol!" Hermione menaikkan suaranya satu tingkat.

"Nah. Nak aku tidak peduli itu!" fotografer masih asik memfoto figure Draco yang menatap menghina Harry yang wajahnya menunjukkan tanda tanda tak baik, "Asal sesuai dengan tema."

Harry menatap sengit Draco, menarik lengan Draco dengan agak kasar. Reflek, Draco menarik lengannya dan membuat Harry oleng dan terjatuh bersama dengan Harry yang menatap kosong. Draco mendesis, Hermione khawatir.

Harry menarik kemeja Draco, dan mendudukan diri diatas perut Draco. "Masih terlalu cepat untukmu bisa berada diatasku." Nada mencemooh, Harry menatap kasar pada Draco yang tersenyum miring. Seamus yang sudah ada disebelah Hermione bergumam '_ambigu_'. Masih dengan posisi menindih, kepala Harry kosong. Ia memajukan kepalanya mendekat. Hermione menahan nafas. Lalu sesaat kemudian Harry memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"_SHIT!_" Draco berteriak memaki. Mendorong Harry dengan kekuatan berlebihan hingga terjatuh dilantai. Pemotretan berakhir dengan fotografer yang tertawa senang.

**-Drarry-**

Harry terbangun, duduk disofa di kantor agensi, ruangan terlihat sepi. Ia melirik kearah jendela. Sudah malam, lampu lampu gedung perkantoran sudah terlihat dengan garis garis halus dari mobil yang mondar mandir. "Jam berapa…?" bergumam pelan, membangunkan diri dari sofa hitam kantor agensi. Gagal. Kembali menenggelamkan diri di sofa empuk, menatap lurus kearah dinding kaca ruang tunggu yang mengarah langsung kearah meja resepsionis, mengerutkan alis. Ada yang aneh, tidak ada bayang bayang sosok pendek karyawan kantor yang duduk dibalik meja kayu dengan lambang agensi didepannya.

"Bangun?" suara bariton, berat dan sedikit mendesah. Bulu romanya berdiri, menggeser duduknya tidak nyaman. "Malfoy," melirik tajam, memberikan suara rendah sedikit mendesis memberi jarak transparan.

Draco memutar bola matanya, melipat tangannya dengan angkuh, "Sudah selesai menelanjangiku dengan tatapan tajammu, hm?" Harry menyengit jijik. "Tidak ada yang melihatmu Malfoy!" Draco menatap remeh, Harry menggeram kesal. Muak.

Bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat kearah pintu keluar. Mendorong. Tidak terbuka.

"Ap—"

"Terkunci." Harry menoleh kasar, Draco mendengus kesal. Mendorong dengan tenaga lebih, tidak ada hasil. Tawa meledek terdengar pelan, Harry habis sabar, menendang kaki pintu kaca. Meraih ponsel di saku celana jeans-nya, berniat memberikan pesan singkat kepada Hermione.

_No Signal. _

Harry berniat membanting handphone miliknya jika ia tak ingat bahwa ada seorang Draco Malfoy didepannya. Ia harus tetap tenang, agar senyum setannya tak muncul lagi. Memasukkan dengan kasar handphone miliknya kedalam saku celana jeans, lalu mengambil duduk di sofa tunggal yang jauh dari Malfoy, merutuk dalam hati tentang nasib sialnya.

Waktu mulai berjalan dan tidak ada pembicaraan, dan Harry masih sibuk dengan pikirannya mengapa seorang berdarah Malfoy dapat berada di ruang tunggu kantor agensi bersamanya. Harry melirik kearah Draco, tetap dengan gaya angkuhnya dengan tambahan kepala yang sedikit di turunkan. Tertidur?

Harry memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, berusaha memastikan apakah pria yang didepannya benar benar tertidur, lima detik, dan benar ia tertidur. Harry yakin dengan iris kelabu yang tertutup kedua kelopak matanya. Harry mengambil ponsel miliknya, dan berusaha mencari sinyal, tidak dapat juga, berniat berjalan jalan di sekitar ruangan demi satu strip sinyal. Bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan mondar mandir seperti setrikaan sang Ibu pada saat dirinya belum dibawa menginap di rumah sakit.

Dapat!

Namun sayangnya tepat didepan Draco, sekitar 10 sentimeter. Mengabaikkan pria yang tertidur angkuh dan mulai membuat pesan singkat untuk Hermione. Tersenyum kecil saat pesan berhasil terkirim.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didepanku?" suara angkuh itu lagi, Harry tersentak, ketika membalikkan tubuhnya hendak marah marah. Ternyata Draco sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Lengan Harry di tahan, dan ia merasa posisi ini sangatlah ambigu.

Wajah mereka hanya sekitar 30 sentimeter sampai hidung mereka berdekatan. Harry masih diam _shock_. Otak dan hatinya tidak sejalan, mendekatkan diri adalah hal yang ia tolak. Tapi nyatanya itu yang terjadi.

Sedikit lagi—

"Harry! Bangun!" Teriakan Hermione bergema keras di kamar _apartement_ Harry. Ia terjungkal bangun dengan kepala yang pusing, tubuhnya berkeringat dan tak fokus. Hermione berkecak pinggang di depan pintu kamar dengan jaket yang tak dilepas. Harry mendesah antara senang dan kecewa, tunggu dulu kecewa?

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa sekarang?!" Hermione memulai ceramahnya, dan Harry hanya dapat bangun dari kasurnya dengan tubuh yang bau alkohol. Tunggu dulu dia minum? Harry mengerutkan alisnya, kemarin ia hanya melakukan pemotretan dengan Malfoy di gedung lalu berakhir dengan…. Dirinya meminum _Whiskey_…

"Inilah kenapa aku melarangmu minu—"

"Kemarin aku melakukan apa, saat mabuk." Hermione menatap lekat temannya, lalu mendesah lelah. "Membuang isi perutmu di dada Malfoy." Hermione mengeluarkan botol dari dalam tasnya. "Minumlah jus lobak."

Tidak banyak bicara Harry meminumnya, kepalanya masih pusing. Ia tidak nyaman.

Harry berangkat ke kantor agensi lebih siang dari biasanya.

**-Drarry-**

"Hei Harry, yang menumpahkan isi perutnya," Seamus tertawa puas ketika Harry menjejakkan kaki masuk kedalam studio. Cho tertawa pelan menatap Harry, Seamus mendapatkan pelototan dari Harry, namun di abaikan. Harry mendudukan diri di sofa studio, menyenderkan kepalanya yang masih pusing. "Sepertinya ada yang habis minum tadi malam," Oliver masuk, menatap Harry yang menutup matanya, lalu menatap kearah Seamus minta penjelasan. Seamus tertawa puas nyaris terjungkal dari kursi tinggi _favorite-_nya, dan mulai memberikan penjelasan.

"Wow sungguh _gay_, Harry" Oliver berkomentar saat Seamus mengatakan Harry merayap diatas tubuh Malfoy. Cho tertawa tertahan. Harry muak, "Berisik kalian! Tidak bisakah tenang sedikit?!" Oliver menatap prihatin, Seamus menahan tawanya untuk meledak kembali. Oliver menepuk pundak Harry memberi semangat, sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di sofa _single_ di sebelah Cho dan mulai menyalakan televisi. Melirik sedikit, siaran _fashion show Zara_, Draco Malfoy didepan. Harry beranjak ke toilet.

Suara air dari keran toilet terdengar, Harry membasuh wajahnya berkali kali berharap otaknya dapat berhenti memberikan ketukkan mematikan didalam kepalanya. Nihil. Harry mengambil beberapa lembar tisu tebal dari kotak yang tertempel di dinding.

"Hoh, mengejutkan," Harry membersikan mukanya dengan cepat, "Orang yang menumpahkan isi perutnya yang menjijikan." Draco Malfoy menatap garang, melewati Harry yang menatap dari cermin. "Oh. Maafkan saya Yang Mulia." Harry menggunakan nada menghina. Draco menatap lebih tajam.

"Perbaiki sikapmu saat berbicara dengan orang lama. _Newbie_." Harry naik pitam, menarik kemeja biru tua Draco. Dua kancing terlepas, Draco menepis kasar memegang pegelangan tangannya dan membantingnya ke pintu bilik toilet. "Jangan macam macam." Draco mendesis, hendak memukul sebelum terdengar suara pria samar sama dari luar toilet. Draco menarik Harry ke salah satu bilik toilet.

"Ahahaha, agensi ini sudah mau hancur kau tau."

Harry hendak protes kepada Draco, tapi lebih naik pitam mendengar ucapan pria diluar, namun Draco menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, menghimpit lebih dalam ke dinding toilet. Harry mengerutkan alis dengan jarak dekat ini.

"Bagaimana tidak mau hancur? Orang orang di agensi ini sulit untuk menerima kerja, terlalu selektif."

"Berbeda dengan agensi Mr. Riddle," Draco refleks menutup mulut Harry lebih keras, mendapat hadiah pelototan Harry, "Mereka menerima tawaran apa pun. Dan tentunya ada '_plus'_ didalamnya." Harry menendang kaki Draco, ia mundur menabrak bilik pintu toilet, menatap tajam.

"Siapa itu?!"

Mereka mati.

Draco mendekati Harry menciumnya dengan kasar, satu tangannya menahan kedua tangan Harry yang siap memukulnya kapan saja. Harry memberontak, menendang kaki Draco tak ampun. Kesal, Draco memaksanya duduk di dudukan toilet yang tertutup, menciumnya lebih kasar ketika ia nyaris bicara, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam ketika ada kesampatan. Draco memulai aksi liarnya lebih, menciumi leher Harry dengan cepat dan membubuhkan tanda disana. Tanpa sadar Harry mendesah.

Suara langkah kaki orang itu mendekat disaat suara desahan Harry terdengar.

"Ah, ada yang mau melakukan _sex_ rupanya." Harry tidak fokus.

"Yah, namanya juga dunia model, ini hal biasa."

"Ahahaha, kemarin aku baru saja melakukannya dengan salah satu model milik —"

Suara mereka menjauh. Draco mundur teratur, Harry sedikit kecewa?

"A…APA APAAN INI?!" kesadaran Harry muncul, meneriaki Draco yang keluar dari bilik toilet, "BAJINGAN! JAWAB AKU!" Harry keluar dari toilet, muka memerah, mengejar figure Draco yang nyaris keluar dari toilet pria.

"Apa?! Kau bukan bocah sekolah dasar yang bodoh kan?" Draco menyender pintu, tersenyum miring, "Jelas jelas aku menciummu." Muka Harry makin memerah, menjalar hingga telinga. Draco mengabaikannya, "Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi. Mudah."

Harry tak bisa fokus, menatap tajam kearah Draco yang mengunci pintu utama toilet dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Tentang ciuman, dan pembicaraan mereka." Harry mundur, punggungnya kembali berhimpitan dengan tembok, Draco menatap merendahkan. "Kau berhutang 2 kancing padaku." Mendesis pelan. Harry mendorong Draco kasar, nyaris terjungkal.

Draco menatap lebih tajam, memberikan dengusan mengejek lalu pergi dari toilet. Harry masih sesak nafas, suara pintu tertutup. Ia langsung membasuh mukanya 5 kali.

**-Drarry-**

Ia melewatkan latihannya dan lebih memilih pergi keluar kantor agensi. Mengabaikan sapaan dari Luna yang berpapasan di depan lift, menuruni tangga dan sekali lagi melewati potret Draco Malfoy. Ia benar benar mengabaikannya.

Mengikuti arah kemana otaknya pergi, tapi sayangnya otaknya sedang tak sehat. Hanya ada sosok seorang bajingan dalam otaknya, yang tidak perlu disebut siapa. Ia melewati meja resepsionis tinggal beberapa langkah hingga ia keluar dari kantor agensi.

"Hei!" seseorang menghalangi jalan, tetap tak fokus, Harry menatap kosong. "Ini aku Cedric," ia menyentuh pundak Harry, jatuh lagi kedunia nyata.

"A-ah, Hai Cedric." Harry tersenyum kecil, senyum lebar dari Cedric.

Cedric tertawa pelan, "tidak ada jadwal?"

"Ya, tidak ada." Berbohong sedikit tidak akan membunuhnya. Senyum misterius Cedric muncul lagi, Harry mengerutkan alisnya. "Mau pergi ke _bistro_ ujung jalan? Tapi kalau kau tak mau tak masalah," Harry menimbang nimbang, tak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu membolos di bistro, hitung hitung tidak ada Hermione. "Baiklah, aku ikut." Wajah Cedric seperti anak anjing mendapatkan makan siangnya.

"Ah, maaf tidak sopan, namaku Harry. Harry Potter," mengulum senyum tipis.

"Tak apa, salam kenal Harry"

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, dan memulai obrolan ringan.

Harry mengambil spot _favorite_-nya dekat dengan jendela dan pintu keluar, memanggil seorang pegawai untuk melayani mereka. Harry memesa _Chocolate Milk Shake_ dan sepiring _Lasagna_, dan untuk Cedric adalah semangkuk _Mushroom Soup_ dan _Snow Cap_. Harry menyengit ketika Cedric memilih minuman dengan campuran _vodka_ itu.

"—lalu Hermione marah marah kenapa aku tidak mengikuti latihan _gym_." Harry melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku binggung sebenarnya ia memilih Ron atau Mr. Krum." Cedric mendengarkan, dan Harry menyukainya. Tenang ia masih belum _gay_, masih belum.

Pembicaraan beralih kepada kehidupan pribadi Cedric, dengan mudah ia menceritakannya. Harry mendengarkan dan sedikit mencela ketika mereka membicarakan urusan cinta seorang Cedric Driggory, berbanding terbalik dengan cerita milik Seamus, maksudnya tidak se-_gay_ yang ia maksud, dan Harry beruntung tidak menilai seseorang dari omongan lebih dahulu. Urusan cinta, ia tidak pernah pacaran setelah menjadi model. Dan hal lain yang ia ketahui sekarang adalah Cedric seorang mantan model editorial, sudah sepuluh kali berjalan di _runaway_ dan akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi seorang pembimbing model model yang baru masuk, sedikit takjub bagaimana ia lebih memilih mengajar dari pada berjalan di panggung _runaway_ sendiri, Harry tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak menetap pada agensi Rowling setelah itu, dia menjadi mentor dibeberapa agensi.

"Siapa yang butuh kekasih jika kau jadi model," Harry sedikit tak setuju, "Kau tau jika kalian putus kalian justru akan menghancurkan satu sama lain—" Pikiran Harry tertuju kepada Ginny, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Meminum _Chocolate Milk Shake_ miliknya yang sempat terabaikan. "—Tentu kau masih mau maju ketahap yang lebih tinggi bukan?" Harry menatap lekat.

ponsel Harry bergetar, nama Hermione muncul disana. Ia merasa dunia akan kiamat.

Bangkit berdiri dan memberi _gesture_ maaf kepada Cedric, menjauh dan mengangkat telponnya. "KAU DIMANA HARRY?!" ia menjauhkan _handphone_ miliknya, meringis karena suara Hermione yang melengking. Menarik kembali _handphone_ miliknya setelah yakin Hermione tidka mengoceh lagi. "Aku ada di _bistro_ biasa, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi." Lalu beberapa menit dilalui dengan ocehan dari Hermione yang memintanya cepat kembali, Harry hanya menjawab sekedarnya lalu kembali duduk di kursi. Cedric tertawa pelan.

"Hermione?" Harry mengangguk, menyamankan tempat duduknya kembali. "Dia selalu begitu setelah aku sudah berjalan keatas. Maksudku dia dulu tidak terlalu mengekangku." Harry mengeluh.

"Itu wajar bukan? Manager melindungi modelnya," Harry mengangguk men-iya-kan.

"Ah ya, aku ada tawaran," Cedric mengeluarkan kertas yang terlipat empat dari saku jaketnya, "Temanku seorang _designer_ membutuhkan model untuk _runaway_, dan _yeah_, dia meminta tolong padaku." Cedric menyodorkan pada Harry, diterima dengan sedikit ragu. "_Well_ kalau kau berminat, dia mencari orang yang berkarakter natural. Tapi kalau kau tak mau tak apa." Harry membaca cepat kertas tersebut.

_Designer_ _Sybill Patricia Trelawney_. Harry pernah mendengar namanya sekali dari Hermione.

"Akan aku bicarakan dengan Hermione…" memasukkan kertas itu kesaku jaketnya, Cedric tersenyum samar.

Mereka menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama sedikit, sebelum akhirnya Harry mendapat telpon lagi dari Hermione dan membuatnya menyeret kakinya paksa ke kantor agensi, tersenyum kecil kepada Cedric yang memilih untuk menetap disana lebih lama.

_Well_, sepertinya Harry menjadi lebih dekat dengan Cedric.

**-Drarry-**

**Balasan review** :

**heriyandi kurosaki** : yap ahahaha, masih misterius karena saya juga mau menampilkan alur cinta yang pas. Soalnya semua berkaitan sangat OwO /apa ini/

**keshi. shiro** : ini sudah update! hahahaha

**ChaaChulie247** : wahahaha ada yang sudah menerawang OvO sepertinya sih akan begitu~

**Astro** **O'connor** : Salam kenal juga! Terima kasih dan selamat menikmati chapter ini~

**Qn** : kalau niatan mereka masih misterius dulu~ semoga chapter ini cuku sweet(?)

**Guest** **1** : Siapa pun anda! Terima kasih atas usulnya hohohoho saya akan ngeluarinnya di beberapa chapter kedepan mungkin

**Guest** **2** : Yap yap Seamus memang agak takut karena ada *piiiiiiiiiiiip* hohohoho

**wu shui shan** : Makasih! Dan selamat datang di sini fufufufu ini pairing ini memang sudah tua… kedepannya mereka bakal lebih 'dekat' kok =))))


End file.
